A Match Made Online
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Part 1 in the Matchmaker Series. AU in which the brothers are not hunters and Sam sets Dean up for online dating


Re-uploaded to include a new scene a friend suggested I put in

* * *

"Hi, Sam" Dean called, as he walked into the flat he shared with his brother. The two of them had met up after Sam had come back from studying law in England, and decided it would be best to share until they could both afford their own place. "In here" Sam replied from the kitchen. Dean walked in to find his brother, in his usual position, sat at the table with his head in a book "Really, Sam?" he asked, setting his bag down "I have done other things" his brother replied. "Such as, because I still see a pile of washing up over there" the older Winchester replied, sceptical. "Now, Dean don't be angry…." Sam began to say, immediately setting off alarm bells in Dean's head "Samuel…" Dean said, crossing his arms like they had when they were children "I…" Sam began, taking a breath "Signed you up for online dating" he admitted. Dean stared at Sam in shock for a few moments before Sam pulled up the profile on his laptop "Here look" he said, pointing at the screen. Dean turned around to look at the screen

Name: Dean Winchester

Age: 30

Occupation: Mechanic

Location: Lawrence, Kansas

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

How had he known? Dean asked himself looking at the screen "Hey, you already have a match" Sam said "Really?" Dean replied, shocked "Yeah, someone named Castiel, and he lives in South Kansas city" Sam said, looking through the guy's profile with Dean leaning over his shoulder. "Well, I suppose it could be worth trying" Dean said, shrugging his shoulders, it wasn't as though he was having much luck the old fashion way. "In that case, here" Sam said, handing Dean the laptop "No time like the present" his brother continued, pushing him back out into the hallway, towards his bedroom "Sam, I'm just introducing myself. I am not going to have cybersex with the guy" Dean protested "Just giving you some privacy" Sam replied "Now, I shall leave you to it" the younger of the two said, heading back to the kitchen.

It took a few moments, but eventually Dean found how to send messages

To: Castiel Novak

From: Dean Winchester

Hi,

Sorry, first time I've done this.

Anyway, just thought I'd introduce myself as this site seems to think we're a match.

I'm Dean, a mechanic and I'm from Lawrence Kansas

I don't know what else to say

Dean

Not knowing what else to do, Dean opened up a new tab and began to check his Facebook feed which was filled with the usual drivel. Sighing he was just about to turn the computer off, when he heard a ping. Guessing that it was from that dating website he opened the tab back up, and saw he had a message

To: Dean Winchester

From: Castiel Novak

Hello, Dean

I must admit I'm a little more experienced with these sites than I liked to be, and trust me the first message is always the hardest, but once it's done it's done.

Like you I live in Kansas, not too far from you in fact. I'm a teacher at an elementary school and know next to nothing about cars. Though I'm sure there'll be other things we both like

Cas

Dean read the message through a few times before replying

To: Castiel Novak

From: Dean Winchester

Hi

In that case would you like to meet for coffee sometime, I prefer getting to know someone face to face

Dean

He hit send not expecting anything back straight away, a moment later he heard the ping

To: Dean Winchester

From: Castiel Novak

Hi

Coffee sounds great!  
How about this Saturday? There's a great little coffee shop The Roasterie Café.

Cas

Not wanting to seem too eager he waited a few minutes before replying

To: Castiel Novak

From: Dean Wichester

Hi

Yeah, Saturday works for me and I know the place you mean. I'll be wearing a dark green leather jacket

Anyway, I need to head off now, see you Saturday

Dean

Just as he was about to close the tab, the reply came through

To: Dean Winchester

From: Castiel Novak

Hi

Great! I'll be the one in the light brown trench-coat

See you there

Cas.

Dean closed the laptop, heading towards the kitchen for something to eat and to fill Sam in "Hi, I was thinking pizza tonight, thoughts?" Sam asked, as Dean walked in "Sam two things; one you know me well enough to know I never refuse pizza and second we both know that's not really what you wanted to ask" Dean said, sitting on the spare stool "Well… how'd it go?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point "I'm meeting him on Saturday, we're going for coffee" Dean announced, surprising Sam. "Wow… great" Sam said, closing his law textbook, deciding he could no longer concentrate "Yeah, yeah now are you going to order that pizza?"

* * *

A few days later Dean sat in the coffee shop waiting for Castiel to arrive, looking at his watch debating whether he should just go, seeing as though the guy was almost half an hour late. After a few minutes, Dean decided that he would just go, and talk to Cas online later. Not looking where he was going he bumped into the person walking in "Sorry" he apologised looking up, at the other bloke "I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry" the other bloke replied. "Dean?" he asked uncertainly "Yes, how…?" Dean replied, shocked "I'm Cas" the other man replied, holding out his hand. Dean shook it "Hello, I'm Dean" he said introducing himself. "Sorry, I'm late. My brother is going through some things" Cas said "Would you like to stay here, or go somewhere else?" he asked Dean, the two of them were still stood by the door. "Go somewhere else" Dean said, opening the door.

Once they were outside the two of them headed towards the local park "So, Dean why did you become a mechanic" Cas asked him "I don't know" Dean replied, thinking as they continued to walk, the two of them were a similar height so they managed to keep up one another's pace "My dad was a mechanic, so I just followed the family business I suppose, but my brother Sam is studying law" Dean explained, as they entered the park "What about you? What made you become a teacher?" he asked, turning to look at Cas "Well… I'm the youngest of six siblings, and I was always the one who had to break up fights between them, after that teaching easy. Not to mention it's less stressful than dealing with my family" Cas replied, with a small laugh "I've got to ask do all your siblings have unusual names, or is it just you?" Dean asked, curious "We all do, except Anna, my father he's very religious" Cas explained with a sigh "I take it you're not?" Dean asked, as the two of them sat down "No, my father kicked me out when he found I didn't believe in God, he doesn't know I'm gay either, I…" Cas said, looking down at the ground "I'm sorry" Dean said, putting a hand attentively on the other man's shoulder "It's OK, I never really got along with him" Cas said, not moving away "Gabriel and Balthazar were the only two who ever understood me, really. And right now, Balthazar is trying to get a banning order against our dad, saying he doesn't want him influencing his children the same way we were" Cas continued, sounding stressed "Whoa, man and I thought my family was complicated" Dean said, gently rubbing Cas' back, he had just met the guy and already all Dean wanted to do as take his problems away.

After that the two of them sat there talking until it started to become dark "I better be going" Cas said, standing up "No" Dean said, standing up as well, eyes level with Castiel's blue ones "I mean…" he continued. Oh to hell with it, he thought, placing his lips against Castiel's, after a few seconds Cas finally responded kissing Dean back. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist pulling the other man closer, as the kiss deepened. Eventually the two of them remembered they were in public and pulled apart "Do you want to come back to mine?" Castiel asked, as the two of them remained holding onto one another "Sure" Dean replied.

* * *

As they walked through the park it grew darker, and though he had left the hunter life, Dean couldn't help but be on guard "You OK?" Cas asked, as Dean stopped thinking he had just walked through a cold spot "Yeah I'm fine. Just need to ring my brother, let him know I won't be home" Dean said. "OK" Cas said, walking back towards Dean.

It didn't take long for Sam to answer "Hey, Sammy listen I won't be home tonight. I'm staying with Cas" he said …. "No I don't know if we're going to…" he said, shaking his head "No, Sam history does not always repeat itself" Dean said, exasperated by his brother's teasing "I'm going to hang up now" he said, as he did. "Sorry about that" Dean said, pocketing his phone "Despite being top of his class, Sam can be a bit immature at times, especially when it comes to my love life" Dean explained, as they began walking again "Don't worry about it" Cas said, as they neared the gates "Trust me I've heard worse" Cas said, waving it off as though it was nothing

"Really" Dean asked, hesitant so as to not pressure Cas into talking about something he didn't want to "A couple of my brothers were horrible to me, growing up" he exclaimed, with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry" Dean said, taking Cas' hand "It's not your fault" Cas said, smiling as he looked down at their hands "Still…" Dean said, squeezing his hand, reassuringly as they walked.

* * *

"Here we are" Cas said, as they reached the door to his apartment "This is nice" Dean complimented, looking around the simple, but well decorated flat "Thank you" Cas replied, shutting the door, before heading over to the kitchen "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" his host offered "I don't suppose you have any pie do you?" Dean asked, hopeful "Of course, I have pie" Cas replied, with a smirk "Apple, cherry or blueberry?" Cas asked, getting a slice of cherry for himself. "I'll just, have some cherry, as well, please" Dean replied, leaning across the counter.

The two of them sat down on the couch, eating their slices of pie "Would you like to watch a movie" Cas asked, as they finished their pie "Sure, just no chick flicks or horror movies" Dean replied, he could not stand chick flicks, and the horror movies just reminded him of the life he and his brother had fought so hard to escape. "Then how about Star Trek, or a Harry Potter?" Cas asked. "Star Trek, definitely" Dean said

"There are blankets in the bedroom, and popcorn in the kitchen, if you want any" Cas said, putting the DVD in "I'm fine, thanks" Dean said, as Cas sat back down next to him, this time closer than before. As the film started, Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, surprising the other man "You don't mind, do you?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean, with bright, wide blue eyes "No, not at all" Dean said, smiling down at Cas, wrapping his arm around the other man.

Part way through the film, Dean looked down, seeing that Cas had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake the other man, Dean moved slightly so that they were both more comfortable. Sighing, he settled down to rest of the film.


End file.
